


Touch

by Star_on_a_Staff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Diabetic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Revelations Route this time, a few years after Fates, lots of love, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: Five time Leo and Sakura touch. Leo/Sakura. Revelations Route.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be different than Warmth, but I hope you enjoy it! More fluff, less angst. This takes place a few years after Revelations, so Sakura is safely dating age, everyone. Enjoy!

  1. _hand_



During the winter festival celebration in Nohr, he takes her hand.

Dressed in their respective countries’ formal attire, a gilded tunic for Leo and a scarlet kimono for Sakura, they wander the shops of Macarath, admiring the way the lanterns are hung, tastefully, in the Hoshidan style. It just goes to show how much the two kingdoms united after the war, with King Ryoma and King Xander in each other’s good graces.

The streets are pleasantly crowded, with the smell of delicious street food wafting in their direction, vendors calling out to their prince, bowing to the Hoshidan princess respectfully.

Sakura touches his elbow while pointing at the antics of a performing dancer, commenting how she looks “just like big sis Azura”, and Leo slides her small hand into his larger one, intertwining their fingers.

She starts, but then relaxes, smiling at him, and he swears that she rivals the beauty of the luminous lanterns.

_(They weave through the crowds with such content expressions a rumor spreads about Nohr and Hoshido uniting under a marriage alliance.)_

 

  1. _shoulder_



 They are in Castle Shirasagi’s massive library, tucked up in some far corner, studying under the flickering glow of the candles, when she lays her head on his shoulder.

Leo is reading aloud from the thick tome, his voice a warm low hum that reminds her of dark chocolate sweets, murmuring about magic circles and energy synapses, and she is watching him more than the book itself.

The candle flickers, casting dancing shadows over his face, making him look absolutely _handsome_ , and she scoots close to him, leaning against his chest, where his heart beats a solid steadying rhythm, and she places her head on his shoulder.

Leo pauses in his reading, and Sakura nervously wonders if she has done something wrong.    

But he simply shifts so that the tome rests in both their laps, and continues reading, this time with an obvious smile in his voice.

She joins him in reading, their voice rising and falling like waves on the lake shore. 

_(Their anxious retainers, forced to work together to search for their missing lieges, later find them fast asleep in that library corner, the candle sputtering on the last remains of wick.)_

 

  * _arms_



They have been separated for more than a year, due to some uprisings in the northern lands. Corrin is hosting a ball in Valla to celebrate five years of peace from Anankos, and the Nohrian prince arrives with a beating heart.

Indeed, Sakura is there, talking with Felicia, looking elegant and poised in her sweeping robes, and Leo has to swallow several times to make his voice work.   

But then her eyes lock on his, her mouth falling slightly open, and tossing all rules of decorum out the window, he strides over to her and envelopes her in a deep embrace.

She hugs him back tightly, laughing and crying in turns, and he whispers hoarse and earnest endearments into her ear.

“I missed you.”

_(The crowd is murmuring, but the royal siblings grin and nod to each other, understanding shining in their older eyes.)_

 

  1. _mouth_



Their first kiss is unexpected and totally under impulse.

Sakura is attempting to teach him how to use a yumi, being surprisingly picky about stance and posture. They are alone on the range, Takumi having been kicked unceremoniously out, the Hoshidan prince throwing Leo a warning glare.

She continues to nudge at his arm, spread his feet a little further apart, reach under him to correct his grip, ( _each touch of her hand like a burning brand on his skin),_ all the while stammering apologies about touching him, as it had been a while since they had been together and-

He grabs her wrist, halting her midsentence, drops the training bow so that it clatters on the training floor, clasps her waist, drawing her flush against him, and kisses her hard on the mouth.

Sakura’s squeak of surprise dies away as he pulls her closer, her hands fisting in the thin fabric of his training tunic, her body melting against his, and then they separate, breathing heavily and staring at each other with wide eyes.

She touches her lips with her hand, turning pink, and now he’s the one stammering an apology, backing away. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done tha-”

She shakes her head violently, leaps forward, bringing his neck down, and kisses him again.

_(Lost in each other, they don’t notice the raging Takumi being literally hauled away by his retainers, Oboro hissing about how it was improper for royals to eavesdrop.)_

 

  1. _body_



The wedding ceremony is considered lovely by the lavish, romantic by the poetic, and symbolic by the diplomatic.

Ryoma hands his little sister over to Leo with a harshly-whispered warning that certain castration with Raijinto was very much a possibility if he failed to treat Sakura any less than a queen. Leo nods in nervous acknowledgement.

The priest drones on for nearly an hour about the union of Dusk and Dawn and the importance of fealty before he declares them husband and wife, and Leo stares down at the radiant vision that is his beloved Sakura and dizzily wonders if he’s dreaming.

Sakura gazes up at her _husband_ and nearly melts at the look of pure adoration in his eyes.

When they kiss, the crowd erupts into thunderous applause, Hinoka and Camilla simultaneously burst into tears, and the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido are now formally bonded together.

The festivities last until midnight, wine flowing like water, and soon the bride and groom are hustled off to their wedding chambers by their families, the men winking at Leo and the females giggling to Sakura, and when the doors slam shut behind them, the air plunges in temperature.

They stare at each other, blinking in confusion, before their eyes eventually drift towards the massive four-poster-bed in the center of the room. Heat suffuses their faces.

Finally, Leo breaks the silence. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

Sakura shuffles her feet, slipping off the pretty but uncomfortable shoes. “No…no…” She looks up and places her hand on his heart, the thin band of gold sparkling on her finger. “Why wouldn’t I want to?”

He looks down at her, his eyes blazing, and slowly leans in. He kisses her hungrily, tasting her, and she wraps her arms around his neck as the kiss builds in heat and he sweeps her into his arms, not breaking connection, and carries her to the bed.

Leo sets her down gently, and she marvels at the tenderness beneath the passion. He makes eye contact, asking a silent question.

She nods in response, weaving their fingers together. Their rings click against each other.

He leans in again, and soon, they are lost.

_(And that night they make the sweetest love, and it is the kind of love that lasts and sustains them throughout the many years of their marriage.)_

 


End file.
